


You Need to Shut the Fuck Up

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [62]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, NSFW, Smut, and wont shut up, mickey is loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><i>based on a prompt:</i></b> I have a smut prompt for ya :) Ok, so Ian and Mickey are doing the do but they have to be quiet. Only Mickey can't find it in himself to hold back as much as he tries to</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need to Shut the Fuck Up

"Seriously Mickey, shut the fuck up!" Ian breathed into his ear as he thrust harder into him.

They were on a Gallagher family camping trip and had snuck off to their tent while everyone else was getting food ready for dinner.

The tent wasn’t far from the fire pit and Mickey was grunting and groaning way too loudly to keep this little session private.

"I heard you the first time…" he said as he slipped down onto his elbows, letting out a harsh groan as Ian hit him on a near perfect angle.

"Well how about you listen? Everyone is gonna hear you…" Ian said, giving a slow roll of his hips.

"Alright, okay…" Mickey moaned.

They kept going, and with each pump of his hips Mickey got louder and Ian pulled out, slapping him hard on the ass.

"You’re not even trying, turn over…" he said and Mickey grinned as he rolled onto his back.

"Don’t know how this is going to help but have it your way," he said.

Ian crawled between his legs and slid into him easily, watching Mickey bite his lip as he did so.  
He hummed appreciatively, “fuck Gallagher…”

Ian shushed him, lifting his legs up a little higher - which didn’t help.

He started laughing, resting on one elbow and covering Mickey’s mouth with one hand. “I know I keep telling you that I love when you make that sound… but damn it Mickey shut up!”

Ian kept his hand over Mickey’s mouth and drilled into him faster, closing his eyes and ignoring the pain in his elbow to favour the tightening in his stomach, staving it off long enough to feel Mickey tighten around him and come across his chest.

He was even louder than before and Ian just laughed as he felt himself topple over the edge and lean against Mickey’s body as the heat surged through him.

"I’m going to kill you, you know that right?" Ian panted against his neck, biting him sharply.

"Ow, fuck, alright, alright… next time I’ll listen to you," he said, reaching for the towel.

"You’re a fucking liar Mick," he laughed, cleaning himself up.

They re-clothed and headed back out to meet the others and Lip gave them a smirk.

"You know, telling him to shut the fuck up, is just as loud as anything else."

Ian rolled his eyes and glared at Mickey who just shrugged and sat by the fire, winking at Lip who just shook his head with a grin.


End file.
